bella the scene singer
by brazelanddazelthem
Summary: My first fanfiction story it is about how Bella caught Edward cheating on her with Rosalie and she becomes famous. P.S this is not a Emmett and Bella or Edward and Rosalie story!
1. flashbacks

Bella's pov

Hi my name is Isabella Marie swan but I go by Bella swan I'm a singer\rapper and I'm a vampire. This story is about how I caught my jackass of a ex-fiancé Edward Cullen getting it on with Barbie bitch Rosalie fucking hale.

Flashback

I was on my way to my fiancé to surprise him because he didn't go hunting with the rest of his family this weekend and a was bored as fuck. I turned on the dirt road to his house as soon I got out of my old Chevy truck I run to his front door surprisingly I didn't fall or trip. I looked under the mat for the keys to the house god I so love Alice. I walked slowly up the stairs as I was on my way to the love of my life's room I heard moaning but I thought he said that the rest of his family went hunting so that caused my to speed up just a tad bit faster. Soon I was In front of Edward's room when I heard "Harder Edward Harder!" and that caused me to get a gut felling to turn and run away and never look back but I had to get to the bottom of this. I slowly turned the door knob being carefully so they didn't hear me and gently pushed the door open and the scene before me broke my heart into a million and one pieces it was Rosalie fucking riding my fiancé like there was no tomorrow I let out a heart breaking sob as they looked at me Edward pushed Rosalie off of him and quickly put his clothes on and run to me "Bella love it's not what you think"

"oh hell yes it is you were fucking Barbie bitch Rosalie" I take my engagement ring of and throw it at him.

"hey!" said Rosalie

"shut the fuck up and stay out of this" I said by this time all of the Cullen's where in the room "what's going on here?" Emmett shouted "I just caught your slut of a wife fucking my fiancé" "Rosalie is this true?" "yes Emmett it's true" I turn to run out of the door before things get ugly I run down stairs all the way to my truck when I was crushed into a hug by my little pixie friend Alice "I'll miss you Alice" I sob into her hair "please don't go Bella" Alice begged me "I have to go Alice but I'll always love you with all my heart" I give her I shirt I was going to give to Edward and tell him to give it to her. The shirt says "I'm not short I'm fun size"

(a\n picture of shirt on my profile) "here something to remember me by Alice" and hand her the shirt she unfolds it and starts giggling "thanks Bella I love it" " no problem Alice tell the rest of the family but Rosalie and Edward I love them okay" "ok love you to Bella" she sniffles I make a sharp u turn and look back for the last time at my best friend Alice Cullen all because of that asshole Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!


	2. the new me

a lot has changed since that one faith full day when I caught E I mean HIM I can't even say is name without wanting to punch kick or break something around me. One of the things that have changed is that fire crotch (a\n I got that from when Paris Hilton's friend can Lindsey Lohan that a long time ago lol) Victoria bite me and turned me into a vampire. Second one is I turned scene (a\n for those who don't know what scene kid's are Google it) I know have jet black hair with a whole bunch of colors in it like coontails , neon pink , lime green , bright colors etc. but I always wear different clip-ins everyday I have enough of them to last forever and it's always teased at the top good thing I'm a vampire or I would be bold and sometimes make it curly. Third I have piercing. I have snakebites , industrial piercing , my nose , belly button and of course my ear pierced . Fourth is that unlike other vampires I drink venom that gives my eyes a different color it gives me pink eyes with a purple ring around them this also gives helps me to keep vampires out of Hollywood because for some reason they always think they can beat me not! Fifth the biggest of all im a singer and sometimes even rap. I was snapped out of my thoughts by LeAnn our manger in my part time band yelled "show's on in 5 minutes swan!" "ok!" I yelled back she doesn't know I'm a vampire cause if she did it will be another person I'll have to change. I sat there waiting for our show to start since I was already dressed I'm wearing a black and red dress with a leather jacket on top which was un zipped to show some cleavage oh and did I mention since the change my boobs got bigger I'm wearing my sick girl zombie and vampire teeth necklace my juicy courture charm bracelet with my vampire lip's charm on my other hand I had my bracelet that Jacob my hunk of a werewolf gave me (a\n Jacob gave her the heart charm to in this story) and black high heel boots with a bow since I'm not clumsy any more. For my eye shadow it's pink and purple jungle red lipstick and of course I have to put blush on now that I'm a vamp. I heard LeAnn go on stage and say "welcome everybody tonight were going start of with a song with Bella swan and the scene (a\n I got that from Selena Gomez and the scene) I hope you all enjoy" I walk out of my dressing room and onto the stage "hello everybody tonight were going to in the middle of my sentence I stop because who I see in the crowd shocked me there right in front of me were the Cullens all 7 of them put wait there was one I didn't know Edward of course had is arm around Rosalie and Emmet had his arm around a dark but not quiet brown haired girl who in a wired way kinda looked like Rosalie I quickly looked away and continued my sentence …


	3. strong and sexy

"tonight we are going to start of with fighter" I told my band mates which are all girls to change we were going to change the song. I told LeAnn to get my piano set up well I grabbed my pink guitar with purple stars on it up. I walked over to the piano and began the song. (Christiana Aguilera 's fighter had a piano at the beginning)

After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the end I wanna thank you 'Cause you made that much stronger Well I thought I knew you thinking that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff Time is up, 'cause I've had enough You were there by my side Always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think thatI hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all That you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so, you could cash in on a good thing Before I'd realized your gameI heard you're going 'round Playin' the victim now But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies Guess you're wanting to hurt me But that won't work anymore No more, uh uh, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I know Turn out to be unjust so cruel? Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies Disguise yourself through Living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me I am a fighter (I'm a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Thought I would forget But I, I remember Yes I remember I'll remember Thought I would forget But I remember Yes I remember I'll remember Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter

After I was done I quickly looked at the Cullens who all had shocked looks on there faces a I walked off stage to do a quick outfit change which was another leather jacket but in a kind of rusty color which is hard to explain almost military style set up cause I love leather! A yellow tube top that only covered my boobs I also changed me belly button that has my initials b s on it in cursive since I didn't feel I had the need to change my name since I look so different hoping no one would realize it me well the cullens did my yellow zebra stripped skinny jeans changed my eye shadow to pink and yellow my pink lip ring my cheetah and purple zebra stripped bangles my pink and black fake eyelashes my nars luxor lipstick my vampire red blush my black satin heels with a bow and to finish that up my purple shutter style glasses and neon hoops. (a\n everything on my profile) after that I run back on stage to do my next song…


	4. ur so gay!

I hope the ring you gave to her Turns her finger green I hope when you're in bed with her You think of me I would never wish bad things But I don't wish you well Could you tell By the flames that burned your words? I never read your letter 'Cause I knew what you'd say Give me that Sunday school answer Try and make it all okay Does it hurtTo know I'll never be there? Bet it sucksTo see my face everywhereIt was you Who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know You knew Exactly what you would do Don't say You simply lost your way She may believe you But I never will Never again If she really knows the truth She deserves you A trophy wife, oh how cute Ignorance is bliss But when your day comes And he's through with you And he'll be through with you You'll die together but alone You wrote me in a letter You couldn't say it right to my face Well give me that Sunday school answer Repent yourself away Does it hurt To know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks To see my face every where It was you Who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know You knew Exactly what you would do And don't say You simply lost your way They may believe you But I never will Never again Never again will I hear you Never again will I miss you Never again will I fall to you Never Never again will I kiss you Never again will I want to Never again will I love you Never Does it hurt To know I'll never be there?Bet it sucks To see my face every where It was you Who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know You knew Exactly what you would do And don't say You simply lost your way They may believe you But I never will I never will I never will Never again

I Hope that one hurt even through I highly doubt it because he's a heartless monster to I only sung the song because I noticed his mother's wedding ring on the bitches finger. Ugh they make me sick. I quickly recover and finished my concert. This last song I really hope gets Edward but like I said I doubt it.

I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS

finally done with my concert i walk of stage and into my dressing room i quickly change into some ripped skinny jeans, my black leather jacket of course and a simple black t-shirt. i can still smell the cullens here so i changed me eye color to a glowing red so it would look like i had just hunted which was one of my many powers. as im on my way to my motorcycle which is a pink and purple custom made the cullens well thats not to surprising ...


	5. Update!

_**I'm back! Its been 3 years since I have even logged into my account. Sorry about that, i know how you all feel because I hate when your reading a story and the person suddenly stops writing. Anyways, I will be rewriting this story, i do not like how i wrote it at all, it sucks... Oh and will be updating regularly. Sorry for the super long wait! :(**_


	6. New Chapter Up!

New chapter up for the rewritten version. I might upload a longer chapter tomorrow. Hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
